Padrino
by Layla Redfox
Summary: —Pues, por el hecho de que Gajeel sea mi compañero no quiere decir que tenga que aguantar el mal humor de Levy por 9 meses, así que me fugue y ahora vuelvo para poder entrenar apropiadamente al mocoso y tomar el título que me corresponde como el padrino de este idiota — dijo simplemente. Y el silencio empeoró. Gajeel se lanzó sobre el felino / regalo para Kei-K Dragneel / One-shot


**Padrino**

.

.

.

_-Hospital de Magnolia-_

La tensión se sentía muy fuerte. Era tan fuerte que casi se la podía tocar, hasta tal punto de poder cortarla con un cuchillo.

—**Muy bien** — dijo Jellal —**, no creo que debamos entrar en pánico.**

Gray lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—**¡¿Estas en otro sitio o qué?! **— exclamó el pelinegro exaltado.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

—**¡Lo voy a matar!**

—**¡No ha pasado nada!**

—**Todavía...**

—**¡No digas eso maldito!**

—**¡Nada va a pasar!**

Estaban todos en la sala de espera del hospital.

Jellal intentaba consolar a Gajeel, pero Gray estaba notando que eso no le estaba yendo muy bien.

Lucy estaba desquiciada y estaba siendo sostenida por Natsu y Elfman, ya que la rubia quería lanzarse sobre el pelinegro, ya que lo consideraba el culpable de la situación.

Juvia estaba con las demás chicas y a una Evergreen cargando a una bebita de cabellos blancos y Laxus y al resto del Raijinshuu, todos preocupados, Laxus más que nadie, y este estaba seguro de que cometería homicidio si la situación no terminaba bien.

Erza y Mira -la segunda frotando su abultado vientre de 7 meses- eran quienes estaban más cabreadas que nadie pero ellas no podían matar a Gajeel como Lucy quería hacer en ese momento, ya que eso no arreglaría nada.

Happy estaba en posición fetal junto a Charle quien lo miraba desaprobatoriamente. Se preguntaba cómo era que Lily se pudo haber ido y dejado a Gajeel en esta situación. Aunque era demasiado tarde para quejarse. El exceed negro se había ido hacia nueve meses ya y ni idea de su paradero.

Jet y Droy estaban llorando desconsoladamente en un rincón diciendo cosas inentendibles, mientras un aura oscura los cubría. Pero no podían estar peor que Gajeel.

El pelinegro, que a pesar de las amenazas de la actual Lucy Dragneel, de la preocupación de los demás, y de los consuelos fallidos de Jellal, solo podía pensar en su enana, quien ahora estaba al otro lado de esa puerta junto a Porlyusica y Wendy.

Se maldijo a si mismo por no haber estado con ella en casa. Por no haber estado con ella cuando se le rompió la fuente. Por haberla dejado sola. Por no haber estado con ella cuando cayó de las escaleras y fueron Juvia y Gray quienes tuvieron que avisarle.

Ahora se imaginaba que la enana, su enana estaba sufriendo o algo peor detrás de esa puerta.

El dragón Slayer de hierro no podía oír lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta, tal vez porque sus sentidos estaban demasiados aturdidos. Tampoco podía entrar, ya que llegó demasiado tarde y Levy ya había entrado a la sala de parto.

No lo hacía mucho, pero por esta vez rogó al cielo que no le pasara nada a su enana. Que todo saliera bien. Que el mocoso allí dentro estuviera bien. Que Metalicana tenga suerte de algún día conocer a su nieto.

Tal vez algunos dirían que estaba exagerando, pero no era así. ¿Por qué? Porque Gajeel, mejor que nadie sabía que el embarazo para Levy no fue fácil. Estaba embarazada de un Dragón Slayer, obvio que no iba a ser fácil.

Él podía verla retorcerse a veces en la cama por dolor, vomitar de dolor tal vez porque la sangre y organismo pedía demasiado de ella. Eso le señalaba que el niño iba a ser fuerte, ¿pero a qué precio si su enana salía lastimada? ¿Podría vivir con y criar a ese niño después de que a Levy le pasara algo? No lo sabía, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

—**¿No crees que... lo estás pensando demasiado, Gajeel? **— dijo una voz ya muy conocida por el Redfox.

Este levantó la cabeza de golpe.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su ex-aprendiz había llegado allí junto a la maga celestial de Saber y al maestro de este.

—**¿R-Ryos? **— dijo Gajeel confundido — **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

El aludido sonrió un poco.

—**Yo les avisé **— dijo Lucy cruzada de brazos —**, le dije a Yukino y ella le dijo a Rogue. Así que vinieron.**

—**Pensamos que sería importante** — dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa tímida.

—**Fro piensa igual **— dijo el exceed vestido de rana junto a Lector.

Rogue bajó un poco la mirada.

—**Me preocupe por Levy-san y el niño** — dijo sin ver a Gajeel **—, eso es todo.**

El Redfox lo miró un momento, luego sonrió y se puso de pie. Y observó el lugar.

El maestro estaba al fondo de la sala junto a la primera esperando a que todo se calme. Era obvio que todos estén ansiosos. Iba a ser el tercer bebé –contando a Asuka y a la bebé de Elfman y Evergreen- de la nueva generación de todos modos.

Gajeel suspiró.

—**Ya** — dijo con voz firme, captando las miradas de todos —**. Hay que tranquilizarnos. Aunque a mí me cueste más que nadie, debemos tranquilizarnos.**

El lugar quedó en silencio.

—**Miren, ese niño va a estar bien. Estará bien cuando nazca, y estará bien cuando crezca en este gremio** — iba a seguir, pero el maestro lo interrumpió.

Caminó hasta a él y se paró en frente de todos.

—**Escuchen mocosos** — dijo **—, ese niño será uno de los más especiales miembros que podamos tener, así que hay que asegurarnos que cuando nos vea, solo logre ver nuestra fortaleza, no nuestra debilidad y preocupación hacia él. ¡Debemos mantenernos fuertes! ¡Si nosotros no lo sostenemos ¿Quién lo hará?!**

Todos levantaron sus puños demostrando su entusiasmo, pero una enfermera les dijo que guardaran silencio ya que estaban en el hospital todavía.

El maestro se rascó la nuca.

—**Ejem, Gajeel** — dijo Makarov haciendo que el aludido lo mirara **—, no crees que ¿deberías conseguirle un padrino al mocoso?**

El lugar quedó en silencio.

Gajeel parpadeó.

—**¿P-por qué un padrino?** — dijo el pelinegro confundido.

Natsu también parpadeó.

—**¿Qué hace un padrino exactamente?**

Makarov rió.

—**Pagar por los destrozos del pequeño si sus padres no están presentes claro está** — dijo con una sonrisa quisquillosa.

Todos los hombres, excepto Gajeel, dieron un paso hacia atrás.

Gajeel frunció el ceño.

—**¿Creen que no podre controlar a un simple mocoso? **— dijo el Redfox cruzándose de brazos.

Los demás intercambiaron la mirada.

—**Acéptenlo** — dijo Lector —**, cualquier niño de Fairy Tail causara destrozos.**

—**Fro piensa igual** — dijo el pequeño exceed verde.

Gajeel resopló, pero luego una idea surcó por su cabeza, por lo cual sonrió perversamente.

—**Entonces tal vez su padrino no debería estar en el gremio **— dijo perversamente.

Otro pelinegro sudó frio, y casi le da un infarto cuando Gajeel lo señaló.

—**¡Rogue! **— dijo Gajeel eufóricamente — **¡Tú serás el padrino!**

Rogue quedó en blanco.

—**¡¿EHHHHHHH?! **— exclamó — **¿P-p-pero por qué yo?**

—**Muy bien** — dijo el maestro junto con Gajeel dándole la espalda a Rogue **—, ahora el padrino de bodas.**

—**¡Ge-he! **

—**¡¿Me están escuchando?!** — exclamó Rogue dolido.

Gajeel miró la sala, al momento que todos los hombres dieron un paso al frente, lo cual lo sorprendió.

—**¡Escógeme a mi Gajeel!** — exclamó Natsu.

—**¡No, a mí!** — dijo Gray.

—**¡Yo soy un hombre, escógeme!** — no hace falta decir quien dijo eso.

—**¡Vas a necesita dinero, escógeme a mí!** — ese increíblemente fue Laxus.

—**¡No les hagas caso, escógeme...!** — Jellal se dio cuenta de algo, por lo que miró a Natsu— **¡Oe tú ya eres mi padrino!**

—**¡Nunca se tiene suficiente! **— respondió el Dragneel

—**¡Entonces escógeme a mí, Gajeel-san!** — exclamó Sting.

—**¡Nosotros debemos ser los padrinos! **— exclamaron Jet y Droy.

Gajeel en realidad estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Erza parpadeó.

—**¿Por qué tanto interés en ser el padrino?** — le preguntó la señora Fernández a la futura señora Dreyar.

Esta se lo pensó un momento.

—**Hmmm... Tal vez sea porque quieren saber cuál es el aprecio de Gajeel hacia ellos **— dijo mirando el vacío.

—**¿Eh?**

—**Es igual que el caso de Jellal **— dijo la albina —**, escogió a Natsu porque le tiene mayor aprecio. Ahora ellos quieren saber cuánto aprecio les tiene Gajeel.**

Erza parpadeó, pero logró comprender. Luego fijó la mirada en su abultado vientre, y sonrió al saber que el niño de Levy tendría a alguien con quien jugar.

Los muchachos ya se estaban amontonando sobre Gajeel, mientras Yukino intentaba consolar a Rogue quien no sabía que haría ahora.

De repente, la puerta de recepción se abrió de un portazo.

—**¡SOLO YO PUEDO SER EL PADRINO MALDITOS IDIOTAS! **— exclamó el exceed negro que había desaparecido hacia nueve meses, Pantherlily.

El lugar volvió a quedar en silencio.

Todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron en blanco. Excepto Happy y Frosh quienes tuvieron el sentido común –o tal vez no– de preguntarle a Lily donde fregados había estado. Y cuando lo hicieron, el Exceed dio una explicación que pensó seria apropiada, pero no fue nada apropiada para los demás.

—**Pues, por el hecho de que Gajeel sea mi compañero no quiere decir que tenga que aguantar el mal humor de Levy por 9 meses, así que me fugue y ahora vuelvo para poder entrenar apropiadamente al mocoso y tomar el título que me corresponde como el padrino de este idiota** — dijo simplemente.

Y el silencio empeoró.

Gajeel se alnzó sobre el gato.

—**¡¿Qué CLASE DE EXPLICACION DE MIERDA ES ESA?! **— exclamó el Redfox estrangulando al felino negro.

Los demás suspiraron.

Gajeel tiró a Lily al suelo.

—**¡A la mierda todo! **— dijo mirando al cielo y extendiendo los brazos — **¡Fernandes será el padrino! ¡Y Juvia será la madrina! **

—**¡¿En serio?! **— exclamó Juvia entusiasmada.

—**¡No te arrepentirás Redfox!** — dijo Jellal feliz y entusiasmado.

Los muchachos se lanzaron sobre él e iniciaron una pelea campal en la sala del hospital.

Pero, esta vez no fueron callados por la enfermera, sino por el llanto de un bebé. Y no, no era la bebé de Ever. Esta solo se despertó y miró hacia la puerta de sala de operación y estiró los brazos riendo.

La puerta se abrió después de eso.

—**Gajeel-san **— dijo Wendy **—, ya puedes entrar.**

El nombrado se quedó perplejo.

Pero pudo avanzar por sí solo, mientras los demás le daban pase. Pasó al lado de Wendy pronunciando un leve gracias, mientras el llanto de su hijo todavía se oía.

Los únicos pensamientos que surcaban por su cabeza eran que ya era padre, que lo consiguió. Que él y Levy lo consiguieron, a pesar de todo. ¿Qué importaba que el niño no estuviera planeado? Él lo cuidaría sin importar que.

Entró a la sala y en la penumbra divisó a Porlyusica, quien estaba ordenando unas cosas. No pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Gajeel, o simplemente no le importó. A Gajeel tampoco le importó.

Entonces los vio.

A ella cargando a su pequeño hijo, meciéndolo con cariño. Ella también lo vio, y sonrió cálidamente. Gajeel se acercó a Levy y se sentó junto a ella, observando detenidamente al pequeño.

—**Es... perfecto...** — dijo con voz quebradiza, acariciando los mechones de su niños. Luego abrazó a su Levy quien reposó su cabeza en su pecho **—. Eres grandiosa, muchas gracias.**

Levy rió, pero luego negó con la cabeza y abrazó a su niño.

—**Somos grandiosos, juntos** — dijo sonriente.

Gajeel rió y la besó.

—**Hey hey** — dijo una voz a su lado **—, no se olviden de mí.**

Levy se sobresaltó mientras Gajeel gruñía. La peliceleste se asomó al borde de la cama, por donde Lily ya estaba subiendo para ver al muchacho.

—**¡¿L-LILY?! **— exclamó la pelicelste.

—**¡Hola Levy! **— dijo el gato, al cual le brillaron los ojos cuando vio al niño.

—**¡Aléjate de él gato traidor!** — exclamó Gajeel.

Lily no le hizo caso pues abrazó al pequeño mientras que Levy miraba sin entender donde se había metido ese condenado exceed los últimos 9 meses.

—**¡Salgan todos de aquí!** — se escuchó la voz de Porlyusica.

—**¡No molestes abuela! **— se escuchó la voz del Dragneel.

Varios entraron en la sala, y se sorprendieron y sonrieron al ver al pequeño niño en brazos de Levy.

—**¡Lindoooo! **— dijeron las chicas viendo al niño, excepto Erza. No pudo con tanta lindura, por lo que se desmayó en brazos de su esposo.

—**¡Cheney! **— dijo Gajeel — **¡Ven a ver al mocoso!**

El pelinegro se acercó a Levy, y se quedó medio atontado cuando vio al niño. A Sting y a Yukino se les iluminaron los ojos.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja Redfox McGarden, quienes sonrieron de felicidad.

Gajeel se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo en ese momento. No porque estaba rodeado de raros que eran prácticamente su familia, sino porque con ese montón de raros viviría su hijo. Y eso, saber que pasaría el resto de su vida con él y con Levy, lo llenaba de alegría.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esto va dedicado a K Dragneel Inuzuka21. ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermana! ¡Que la pases bien! Te amo muuuuuuuchooooooo ^3^**

**También dale créditos a Sirnight ewe varias ideas fueron gracias a ella ^^ **

**Espero te gusteeeeee ^^**

**En cuanto a los nombres de los bebés, eso es un secreto xD bueno no tan secreto, ya que algunos creo que lo sabrán. Bueno, espero les haya gustado.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**Cuidense!**

**:3 **


End file.
